Update R22
Release 22 - Home, Home on the Range Date: 2015 - 09 - 16 It’s been a while! We're making up for the fact that we missed our usual 2-3 week cadence by bringing you our biggest update in a long time. We’re excited to introduce Homesteading, a big awesomesauce system where you farm, cook, tame, and harvest to your heart’s content. (...) We also reworked crafting. There’s no need to track stations down in the wild -- just craft from your inventory or by tapping Q.Older crafting stations will stick around but new ones will no longer spawn. Pigsy beat cop was getting tired of writing littering tickets. Lastly, we’ve got a new toy for you mega builders that’ll help clear big areas: Excavators. Safer than bombs, plus they collect half of the blocks cleared in loot bags. (...) New Features and Content * Farming * Work the land and grow all sorts of crops * Growth system works in real-time * No need to be in-game for nature to nurture * Same now goes for saplings and queen bees * Fertilizer -- it’s stinky, but it’ll jumpstart your crop growth time * Farming path unlocks on obsidian powercell * Cooking * New Cooking Station * Turn your crops into delicious food! * Eating food grants you a variety of effects * Cooking path unlocks on the plow * Ranching * Tame creatures into house-pets for your amusement * Adorn your creatures with various accessories * Feed and bathe pets and they’ll reward you with resources! * Ranching path unlocks on stone powercell * Stationless crafting * Access crafting through a tab in your inventory * Crafting stations will no longer spawn randomly * Quickly access crafting with the “Q” hotkey * New Decorative Containers * Stone Weapon Rack * Stone Wall Shelf * Excavators * This craftable explosive device clears a rectangular area in the direction it’s pointed * It drops 50% of the the removed blocks in loot bags * Basic version unlocks on diamond powercell * Unlock them all: Basic, Advanced, and Super Excavators * UPDATE: They won't work if you have explosions disabled in your world Improvements * Performance and memory usage improvements * Cornerstone UI improvements * Including: full inventory available for customizing blueprints * Store UI visual tweaks * Stack-splitting improvements * Left shift + left drag to move half a stack (formerly one item) * Left shift + right click to move five items * Left ctrl + right click to move one item * Recipes requiring basic wood now support more wood types Bugfixes * Fix for creatures sometimes randomly attacking players, even in peaceful worlds * Fix for “sleepwalking” creatures * Missing rotation on various blocks fixed (death statues, corrupted blocks, glass, and more) * Fix for “x-ray slab” bug reintroduced in R21 * Movement fixes for getting stuck on edge of ice blocks / snow blocks * Minor lighting fixes Celebrate Creativerse's 1 Year Anniversary Happy Birthday, Creativerse! A BIG thank you to all our early access players who’ve given us feedback, helped stress test our servers and stuck with us over the past year. It’s been a great ride and yet we still feel like we’re just getting started. To celebrate our anniversary, we’re offering everyone a brand new, rare recipe pack: The Decorative Lava set. It’s only available for free for a limited time, so claim yours today with this code in our store: 1YEARLATER. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=498781485 We’re swiftly approaching some historic moments for Creativerse: we’ll be showing the game at PAX later this month, and we expect to go free later this year. All that while continuing our constant updates with cool new features and polish/improvements! Community Announcements - PlayfulDavid Category:Patch Notes